Mandible Kisses
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Small Mass Effect 3 spoiler! Shepard didn't make it to Tuchanka in time to save the krogen from the bomb. As her guilt tries to consume her, a certain turian attempts to cheer her up. f!ShepxGarrus. Fluff. Hope you enjoy.


**An: Saw a picture on tumblr that inspired this small fic. If you want to see the picture, PM me and I'll send you the link. c: I hope you enjoy! A little Mass Effect 3 spoiler ahead.**

* * *

"I am truly sorry for your losses, Wrex. Isn't there anything I can do?" Commander Shepard stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Her hair was tucked behind one ear, and her forehead was creased with worry. A holographic Wrex stood in front of her. If it weren't for the terrible sadness in his eyes, she wouldn't have known anything was wrong at all.

The bomb had gone off without warning. Shepard was aware that the Turians had placed it there, long ago, and had planned to help disarm it, but she had screwed up, waited too long. And now the krogan were paying for it. She rubbed her eyes. She feared the next time she would get a good night's sleep would be the time she never woke up again.

"I think that we just need to figure out what kind of casualties there are. Once we find out who did this, there will be hell to pay. You have worries of your own, Shepard. My people need time to mourn. Wrex out." The communication disconnected, and Shepard felt a great and terrible weight fall on her shoulders. She knew who was behind the bomb attack, and yet, she had kept quiet. What kind of friend was she?

She turned, heading through the main part of the war room, ignoring Tali's concerned protests and pushing towards the main deck of the Normandy. She needed time alone to mourn over the millions of lives that had just been lost because of her. She needed somewhere to think, somewhere where no one was going to find her.

"Sheperd I have a lead on something if you-" Specialist Traynor began, but after Shepard shot her a look and pushed past her, the girl turned around, cheeks reddening. "Maybe later." Shepard pressed her fingers to her temples, letting out a sigh as she stood on the elevator that would take her to the third floor. She wasn't usually this snippy with her crew members, and it was making her feel horrible.

The elevator didn't stop fast enough, and Shepard took an immediate left, heading for the observation room. It would be the perfect place for her to relax. Samara used to sit in there and meditate, when she had been on board. Now, Shepard didn't have the slightest idea where her asari friend was.

The room was quiet when she entered. No one ever came in there, and for that, she was grateful. She didn't know why, either. The floor to ceiling windows provided the best view of space on the ship, and it was the perfect place to relax.

Shepard took a seat on the floor, much like Samara used to do, and peered out into the darkness. A recently familiar pain weighed down on her chest, and she frowned, shifting as the uncomfortable feeling persisted. If she hadn't wasted time with those Cerebus dogs, she could have saved those krogan. Those lives lost were going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

Shepard was ripped out of her dark thoughts when Garrus Vakarian walked into the room. The blue eye piece he always wore over his left eye was missing, but he was still in full armor, something Shepard never understood. She got out of her armor and into comfortable clothing as much as she could. "Just enjoying the sight." She gestured to the window, a soft but genuine smile piercing her lips as she patted the floor next to her.

"Alright, but don't expect me to be graceful on the way down," Garrus murmured, a smile tugging at his lips as he lowered himself to the ground. The next few moments where silent as they soaked in each other's company. Shepard had missed the turian terribly during the times they were apart. He had rejoined the Normany team just recently, and Shepard was secretly thankful for Garrus's presence. It calmed her before the great and terrible storm they were undoubtedly going to face.

"We should have done something Garrus. All those krogan are dead because of our choices." Shepard had never been one to speak about her feelings like this. She was Commander Shepard. She was the face of hope, of strength. But Garrus was different. She could speak with him about this kind of thing without any fear of judgment or seen in any less light because of it.

"We could have, true. You can't dwell on it though. We do not yet have the technology to go back in time and change their fate, so dwelling on it will only make you suffer, not bring them back." While Garrus spoke the truth, Shepard was reluctant to heed his words.

"You need some cheering up, and maybe a little alcohol." Garrus's words barely reached her ears before he was pressing his lips against her cheek, mandibles wiggling across her face. She laughed, the sensation unfamiliar but and ticklish. She quickly turned her face, pressing her lips to his, much to his surprise.

"I love you, Garrus Vakarian," Shepard admitted quietly, gaze boring into his.

If turians could blush, Shepard was sure that Garrus would be bright red right now. "Those ah…vids Joker sent me never got this far. I don't-" his words were cut off when Shepard pressed her lips against his again, and this time, he didn't fight it.

"Just promise me we're in this together. Promise me you'll always remain at my side, and we'll call it even," Shepard whispered against his lips.

Garrus was quiet for a beat of a second, and then his wordless answer left Shepard breathless. "I promise," he said after pulling away from Shepard so that he could gaze at her with a love and awe. It left Shepard feeling oddly bare, something no one in the universe had ever made her feel before.

"Now where's that alcohol you were talking about?" Shepard said, causing a fit of laughter to escape Garrus's lips as she reached around him for the bottle of wine he had brought with him.


End file.
